


never let you go (again)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Did Not Betray The Team, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Falling asleep on the couch, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: As she tries to move from Quynh’s grip, the other woman begins to stir.“Don’t leave,” she mutters, just barely understandable.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	never let you go (again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crownless_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/gifts).



> I know that I am very late with this project, but that doesn't mean I can't still do it.  
> So. Sapphic September 2019. Day 1: “Please stay.” or “Just get it over with.”

The night is getting late and the rest of them had long since retired to their respective rooms of the safe house, leaving only Quynh and Andy huddled together in front of the TV, where they had fallen asleep hours before.

All six of them had been watching historical documentaries earlier, constantly pausing to rant about inaccuracies, how good someone was in bed, or how someone else was an incredible asshole. It had been fun, all around.

Quynh, who the one least used to these kinds of evenings and also — together with Nile — is the one who had been learning the most from this, had fallen asleep at some point around eleven, curled around Andy, who herself had fallen asleep not long thereafter.

Now, a few hours later, Andy has woken up again. Quynh is still clutching her tightly, she finds, which isn’t something she would normally mind.

It’s just the fact that she hates the aches she gets from sleeping on the couch — and has been getting, ever since she first started — so she likes to avoid it, when possible.

As she tries to move from Quynh’s grip, the other woman begins to stir.

“Don’t leave,” she mutters, just barely understandable.

Andy pauses her movements to get both of them to bed. “Quynh?”

“Don’t leave me alone. Not again,” Quynh begs, now opening her eyes. “Please stay.” She is shaking, clearly remembering all those years she had been alone.

Andromache runs her hand through the other woman’s hair and shushes her. “No, love, don’t worry,” she says. “I’m not leaving you alone — not again.” Her voice cracks as she says that part, unintentional as her abandonment had been. “I’m just trying to move us, both of us, from the couch to the bed. It’ll be comfier over there.”

Quynh smiles softly as she looks at Andy’s face. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
